


the way you said i love you

by project_ecto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_ecto/pseuds/project_ecto
Summary: Collection of drabbles featuring different ways Midorima and Takao say “I love you” to each other, sometimes without really saying it. Based on that tumblr post.





	1. as a hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my last contribution to the KnB fandom. I wrote this before the manga ended but didn't get to post it until now (is the fandom still alive?). To those who are still around, please enjoy!

As mentioned, this is inspired by this [tumblr post](http://mottainaiiii.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you).

**as a hello**

“No, that won’t do,” Midorima murmurs to himself as he paces around the room he shares with his long-time partner. “It’s too long-winded.”

He furrows his eyebrows in deep thought and gives the draft a mental once-over. Pondering over the piece, he starts reciting the edited version.

“Kazunari, we’ve been rivals, then teammates, and now partners. I wish to take our relationship further. I want you to marry me. Wait, no, I mean—will you marry me?”

Midorima sighs in exasperation at another failed attempt at perfecting his marriage proposal. He can just imagine Takao laughing in his face until he was tearing before saying ‘yes!’ Of course he’ll say ‘yes’, Midorima would never choose to propose to him if he wasn’t 100% sure of the outcome.

And it’s exactly because he knew that Takao would entrust his future with him without skipping a beat that Midorima wanted to deliver a proposal deserving of such an affirmation. Which is why he’s currently in their room, taking the opportunity when Takao is still not back from work to craft the perfect proposal.

It _has_ to be perfect.

It has to sweep Takao off his feet and take his breath away and all those sappy things that Midorima never entertained until he met Takao, his best friend, his lover, his _future husband_.

God, thinking about it is making his heart race.

He rolls the label on the tip of his tongue, enjoying the way it sounds.

_Midorima Kazunari._

It has a nice ring to it, Midorima thinks.

_Takao Shintarou._

He blushes at the thought. His hand travels to his pocket, where the ring he secretly went out to buy settles snugly. He drags his thumb over the velvet box and firms up his resolve for another go. The previous one started out satisfactorily, but Midorima thinks it could do with a bit more “oomph”.

He finally decides to start by reiterating his love for one Takao Kazunari.

Midorima clears and throat and starts, “Kazunari, I love you—”

As the words tumble out of his mouth, the door to their room swings open to reveal one of the two leading characters in Midorima’s proposal. Takao stands at the door, eyes wide and searching, because he can’t be sure if his partner was just declaring his love to their door. But the shocked expression that Midorima was wearing, as well as the darkening blush spreading across his cheeks were tell-tale signs that Takao thought right.

He doesn’t know what’s going on, but Midorima sure looked adorable standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. Regardless of the bizarre situation, Takao thinks that it’s amusing and with Midorima looking like that, he’s not about to pass up a perfect opportunity to tease him.

With a strange mix of bemusement and amusement, he rests his weight on the doorknob and flashes Midorima his trademark smirk.

“Well hello to you too, Shin-chan.”


	2. with a hoarse voice

**with a hoarse voice, under the blankets**

When Midorima comes home at four in the morning after another night shift at the hospital, he’s greeted by a silence-filled apartment with only the living room light switched on. It shines dimly on the lone figure sprawled on the couch, with nothing but a cushion to shield him from winter’s cold.

Midorima finds the warmth in his chest a respite from the chill as he realizes with a heartened expression, that Takao has once again attempted to stay up for him, not knowing exactly how long he needed to be up, but doing so anyway. It’s simple moments like this that make him wonder what he ever did to deserve someone like Takao Kazunari.

He steps cautiously to the sleeping figure, even though he was about to wake him. Takao’s taking up the whole couch, his head propped up on the arm rest and his feet dangling off the couch. He’s clutching the cushion to his chest and his breathing comes along with a steady rise and fall. Midorima towers over him, then kneels on one knee so that he’s face-to-face with Takao. He doesn’t wake him yet, just allows himself the small pleasure of knowing that he has this man in his life, in their house, dozing peacefully on their couch.

Midorima brushes his knuckles over Takao’s face, and sweeps away his fringe. He caresses him with the gentlest of touches and the purest of intentions. Takao stirs a little and Midorima wills himself to get them both to their comfortable bed.

“Kazunari,” he whispers. “Let’s go to the room.”

Takao is a heavy sleeper. He creases his eyebrows before burrowing his face in the pillow. With his face out of his reach, Midorima’s fingers travel to Takao’s ear, and he strokes his thumb over the shell of his ear. He tries again.

“Kazu, I’m home.”

The magic phrase snaps Takao out of his slumber and he cracks his eyes open to meet beautiful green ones.

“Shin-chan,” he greets, voice still hoarse from sleep. “Welcome home. What time is it?”

Midorima watches disapprovingly as Takao yawns without covering his mouth.

“Around four.”

“Ah, one more hour…” he murmurs, referring to the extra amount of time he should have stayed up if he wanted to greet his lover with open arms instead of sprawled on the couch.

“Come on, let’s go to the room,” Midorima urges and takes Takao’s hand. It’s cold.

He leads him by the hand to their room and Takao follows blindly, eyes half-closed and mind still a little muddled. But Shin-chan was finally home and they could now cuddle in bed like he was expecting. Takao crawls into bed but leans against the headboard instead of snuggling into the sheets.

“Sleep first,” Midorima says as he unbuttons his shirt and makes his way to their bathroom.

“I’ll wait for you,” Takao answers drowsily.

But when Midorima steps out of the bathroom a while later, clean from a hot shower and clad in his pyjamas, he finds Takao propped against the headboard, his head lolling to the side as he struggles to stay awake. Sighing, Midorima puts his glasses away and slips into the covers, pulling Takao gently down with him so that they lay side by side under the blankets.

Takao nuzzles closer to Midorima and wraps his arm around the doctor’s waist, tangling his legs with his. He releases a contented sigh and smiles a small smile when his partner returns the gesture.

“You don’t have to wait up for me you know,” Midorima says into the cool night.

Takao simply hums and buries his nose in Midorima’s shirt.

“But it’s Shin-chan…you know?”

Midorima has an inkling and it makes him tighten his hold on Takao. His voice grows low as sleep starts to consume him.

_“Thank you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an i love you in the form of a thank you.


	3. a scream

**a scream**

Midorima pats his pocket, making sure that the pair of crisp tickets are still there. His hands are a little clammy because he’s nervous. He planned on presenting the tickets to Takao during their lunch break on the roof, and now that they’re eating together side by side, Midorima’s trying to see how he can do this without being awkward.

It’s not like he hasn’t done anything nice for Takao before, but this is the first time he stayed up with his eyes glued to the screen, clicking away every minute just to compete with tens of thousands of people for a chance to buy tickets to OldCodex’s concert next month, trusty lucky item at this side. And it is only fate’s design that he managed to get his hands on a pair at exactly 2:16am.

So yes, it’s not like he hasn’t done anything nice for Takao before, but because it’s Takao, he surprises himself with the things he’s willing to do.

He only decided to try when Takao excitedly told him that his favourite band was holding a concert and complained that he couldn’t afford to buy the expensive tickets after splurging on a new pair of basketball shoes. It was just to shut him up, amongst…one other reason. Besides, even though rock music wasn’t his cup of tea, but he admits their music had its own edge and even sounded pleasing when he plays an arrangement of it on the grand piano.

Midorima pats his pocket again.

“Takao,” he calls randomly. “Here.”

He thrusts the tickets in Takao’s face and the point guard goes a little cross-eyed to see what he was just presented with.

“Take it,” he says and waves it a little.

Curiously, Takao takes the tickets and shoots Midorima a wary look before glancing down and reading the big, bolded words. When it sinks in, his eyes widen noticeably and he snaps his head to Midorima, then back to the tickets, then back at his partner.

“Shin-chan?!” he exclaims, eyes bright and smiling.

Midorima expected Takao to be all loud and jumpy but he didn’t expect his heart to skip a beat when Takao looks at him with hopeful slate blue eyes.

“Shin-chan!” Takao repeats, getting even louder and jumpier. “Tickets!”

Midorima rolls his eyes at Takao’s sudden articulation disability. He looks like a kid who was just given the best birthday present ever. In a way, he is.

“You bought them?!”

“Yes of course I did,” Midorima answers. “They’re in your hands aren’t they.”

“But how?! I read online that a lot of fans couldn’t even get into the website because the server kept crashing.”

“Hmph, that’s because they didn’t do everything they could,” Midorima replies smugly.

“And what does that include?” Takao asks slyly.

“Unwavering perseverance to keep refreshing the page and clicking on the same damn button and—”

Catching Takao’s playful smirk, Midorima stops short and glares at him, unamused.

Chuckling, Takao adds, “And…there are two tickets. So that means Shin-chan will…”

“Of course I’m going,” Midorima snaps, fully aware of what Takao meant to say. “I didn’t go through all that trouble to buy the tickets just so you can go with some other guy.”

“Ah ah Shin-chan, it’s showing,” Takao says vaguely, trying to keep himself from laughing out loud. “Your jealousy.”

“Shut up,” Midorima says defensively.

“And I didn’t even do anything.”

“Shut up Takao.”

Smiling, Takao scrambles over to Midorima, brings his face as close to his as possible until Midorima makes a wordless sound of surprise, and kisses him on the mouth. It’s a peck, and he withdraws before Midorima can kiss him back.

“Thank you.”

“Y-You’re welcome…”

Midorima’s blushing face makes Takao’s heart soar. He sometimes thinks that he knows everything about his partner and that he’ll never find something unexpected, but Midorima goes and shows him how wrong he can be. He’s suddenly filled with so much love for the person in front of him that he wants to declare it from the rooftops.

“Shin-chan…I love you so much I wanna shout it to the heavens.”

“Don’t,” Midorima warns.

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Takao!”

Paying Midorima no heed, Takao scurries away, laughing as he does so, before his shooting guard can pull him back. He steps on the ledge and clings to the fence.

Takao takes a deep breath and without so much as an iota of inhibition, lets his voice travel.

“I LOVE YOU, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU!”

And as if that wasn’t enough, he continues, “I, TAKAO KAZUNARI, LOVE—mphf!”

“We. Are. At. School,” Midorima says through clenched teeth as he covers Takao mouth with his hand and clutches the boy to him. “And might I remind you, that we’re not even supposed to be on the roof?”

Takao pulls Midorima’s hand away, undeterred by his boyfriend’s lack of appreciation for romantic (though, overly dramatic) gestures because his flushed face tells him otherwise. Takao flashes him a cheeky grin and kisses him on the tip of his nose.

Shouting it out loud was liberating, but whispering it for his ears only was way better.

“I love you, Midorima Shintarou.”


	4. over a cup of tea

**over a cup of tea**

“I’m fine, Kazu,” Midorima assures but allows Takao’s fingers to hold his chin and tilt his head to the side.

“You were hit,” he responds pointedly, a hint of anger in his words.

“It was an accident.”

“You’re defending him?”

His voice holds a mixture of disbelief and venom. Midorima thinks it doesn’t suit him.

“It’s the truth,” he insists and Takao can’t find the energy to argue with him.

“I’ll…make some tea,” Takao offers with a sigh and heads to the kitchen.

Midorima closes his eyes and bows his head, massaging the bridge of his nose tiredly. He knew this day would come, he never expected to keep it from his parents forever after all. Takao was too important to be kept a secret. He was going to tell them, but he wanted to do it at his own time.

Granted, he took a long time to feel ready. But he was going to tell them. He had a hunch that his mother knew he was in a romantic relationship with Takao. She used to give him the sort of look that conveyed she knew there was more to their relationship than meets the eye whenever he told her he was going out with Takao or having Takao over at his house, but she never confronted him about it.

But his father had been a different case. As a man who hailed from a family that stuck to traditional values, Midorima’s father expected his only son to follow in his footsteps. He awaited the days when Shintarou would graduate from college with excellent grades and a respectable degree, settle down with a decent woman and bear him his first grandchild.

So when he hears nothing about his son dating a girl (his university should have so many capable ones, and it’s not like his son hasn’t been endowed with physical attractiveness) even in university, he decides to broach the topic of when will Shintarou get himself a girlfriend?

“If you can’t find anyone suitable in your university, I can introduce you,” he offers while they’re at the dinner table, Midorima having chosen to spend his evening back home instead of with Takao in their apartment.

Midorima’s heart lurches. He wasn’t prepared for this conversation.

“That would be unnecessary,” he says respectfully and starts to pick at his food.

“I agree, if you’d just bring home a decent partner,” his father replies and Midorima knows he’s about to launch into a lecture. “Shintarou, you’re already in university and you’ve never dated anyone. You know I hate to nag, but it’s about time you find someone. An old friend of mine has a daughter and she’s—”

“I have found someone.”

The impulsiveness of that statement surprises Midorima himself.

“Excuse me?”

“I-I’m dating someone,” he repeats, uncertain if this is the right thing to do but knowing there’s no turning back now.

“Oh…”

It was his mother who made the sound, and when Midorima looks at her, she has a hand to her chest and a worried expression. An expression in which realization blends.

“That’s a relief,” his father says, not noticing the anxious look on his wife’s face. “Who is it? Someone from your university?”

“No…from high school.”

His father looks at him in surprise. “Why didn’t you tell us? Did you meet her in one of your classes?”

Midorima shakes his head, trying to ignore the foreboding feeling churning in the pit of his stomach and failing. “From club activities.”

“Basketball club? The manager? You never mentioned anything about your club’s manager before.”

“Not the manager.”

He swallows before continuing.

“A team mate.”

The silence that ensues scares Midorima to the bones.

“…What?” his father’s voice sounds menacing to his ears. “What does that mean Shintarou?”

“Dear…” his mother pleads.

Midorima takes a deep breath and says with a conviction he didn’t know he had, “It’s Takao. Takao Kazunari. I’ve been dating him since high school.”

His father abruptly stands from his seat, slamming his curled fists on the dinner table and making everyone jump.

“Shizuka, go to your room please,” his mother says.

“But I’m not finished…” Shizuka answers in a small voice, confused by the commotion.

“It’s okay, we’ll have dessert later,” she promises and ushers the young Midorima away.

“Shintarou, this is serious,” his father tells him sternly when Shizuka is out of earshot.

“I’m not joking. We’ve been together for three years now.”

“Three years?” he scoffs. “And you never bothered to tell us? Masako, did you know about this?”

“Mother doesn’t know,” Midorima says defensively. “I didn’t tell anyone.”

“You don’t think this is important enough to let your parents know?”

“I didn’t tell you exactly because I know something like this will happen!”

“What did you expect?! He’s a—a male!”

Midorima stands up swiftly to match his height. He hated the way he spat that out like it’s some sort of revulsion. He meets his father’s eyes with resolution, unwilling to keep his relationship with his most important person a secret any longer. His father refuses to hold his gaze and turns around, pressing his fingers to his temple.

“This—this is just a _temporary situation_ ,” he says to convince himself, enunciating the words deliberately and Midorima sighs in exasperation.

“No,” he grits out, stepping up to his father in defiance. “I love him.”

“Shintarou,” his mother warns but he doesn’t care.

“I—”

“Don’t!”

His father shouts, and lashes his arm out in anger, striking Midorima in the mouth. He’s mildly aware of his mother’s gasp but the numbing pain distracts him. He brings the back of his hand to his mouth, and sees that it collects blood. His father watches him wordlessly, mouth set in a thin line.

“Shintarou…you should leave for now,” his mother advises and the last he sees of his father is his disappointed face.

It’s seared in his mind even as he nurses his cup of tea. He stares absentmindedly into the brown liquid and jumps slightly when Takao reaches out to touch his hand.

“Shin-chan,” Takao calls softly, rubbing small, soothing circles on Midorima’s hand. “What are you going to do?”

“My father…is a strict man,” he begins. “He expects me to follow the traditional path of finding a wife and starting a family.”

Takao feels his heart constrict. He always tried to avoid this problem, but now that they had to deal with it, he’s beginning to see that the future ahead of them could be cruelly cut short. And if there was anything he wanted more in this world, it was days with this man.

“It will take time,” Midorima says.

Takao looks at their intertwined hands with crestfallen eyes. It heartens him to know that Midorima will try his best to fight for them, but the last thing Takao wanted to do was to put him through suffering. In an instant, Takao is filled with an inexplicable remorse. If he wasn’t in the picture, Midorima could very well fulfil his father’s wishes and be the capable and respectable man that he’s meant to be. If he wasn’t there, then Midorima could avoid a whole lot of problems. Takao’s starting to think if Midorima fighting for him was worth it.

It pains him to have to bring it up, but for Midorima, he’d do anything.

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” he says. “You don’t have to go through all this. I could—”

The words are stuck in his throat and Midorima looks at him apprehensively, searching his pained eyes for an explanation.

“I could leave.”

“No.”

His voice is sharp and leaves no room for doubt.

“Don’t say that. I don’t know if I’m ever able to make my father come around, but what I know is that I want to be with you. Kazunari, I know it’s not going to be easy, but anything good never is. So don’t you ever think that leaving would solve anything, because it’s only going to make it worse. _I won’t give up on us_ …so don’t give up on us too.”

“Shintarou…”

Takao brings his other hand to the table, not knowing what else to do when he’s rendered speechless, and Midorima takes his hands in his, circling the cup of tea with their laced hands.

“You don’t have a choice Kazu, you’re stuck with me.”

Takao chuckles and doesn’t try to stop his tears. He stands from his seat and bends his head towards Midorima, murmuring against his lips when he says, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to explain the meaning behind Midorima’s mother’s name. It’s Masako, 雅子, meaning ‘elegant child’. I think that if Midorima’s upbringing is any indication, he grew up in a family that emphasises the importance of being prim and proper. Also in the Replace novel when we get to see Midorima’s mother, she gives me that aura of elegance (granted, it was not even a detailed picture).


	5. over a beer bottle

**over a beer bottle**

“When I asked everyone out for a drink, I’d never thought Midorimacchi would be the first one to get drunk,” Kise says as he entertainingly watches an intoxicated Midorima clean his glasses for the umpteenth time because they’re ‘still so foggy’.

Midorima Shintarou wasn’t a loud drunk, or a sappy one. The effect alcohol had on the stoic individual was that of a truth potion, like a dose of Veritaserum. It loosened his tongue and made him more honest. It wasn’t exactly on his own accord, but he finds himself compelled to answer truthfully when faced with questions, no matter how personal.

The Generation of Miracles was seated in their usual booth at the bar they regularly patronize. With Kise not somewhere up in the air, the blonde decided to round everyone up for a night of drinks. It was perfect timing, as Akashi had a relatively clear schedule for the week and even Midorima accepted Kise’s invitation without needing to be persuaded.

“Yes, it is quite surprising,” Akashi points out and takes a sip of his gin. “Any takes on where his willingness to drink is coming from?”

“Mido-chin seems frustrated,” Murasakaibara pipes up, and the former teammates look on as the green-haired doctor jabs his glasses to his nose and takes another swig of his beer with a scowl.

“Maybe he’s not getting laid,” Aomine offers with a shrug.

“Excuse you,” Midorima snaps. “I can hear you perfectly and I’d appreciate if you would refrain from making conjectures about my very healthy sex life.”

“Right.”

“Midorimacchi…” Kise says pitifully.

“But it is about Takao-kun no?” Kuroko asks innocently.

Midorima narrows his eyes at Kuroko, but he still sees a blurred image. “How do you know? Are you stalking us?”

“No Midorima-kun, I’m not stalking you,” Kuroko explains. “Only Takao-kun would have such an influence on you.”

“Hmph.”

“So? What happened between you two?” Kise asks curiously.

“Did you two have a fight?” Murasakibara adds. “I can give you some pastries from my shop if you want. You can use it as an apology gift. Only two though.”

“No we did not have a fight,” Midorima answers curtly, irritated by the fact that Murasakibara assumed they had a fight and he was the one who had to apologize. And two pastries only? That’s so stingy.

He fiddles with the almost-empty beer bottle until he looks up and realizes that his friends are staring at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He sighs and puts the bottle away, almost tipping it over until Akashi steadies it.

“He’s been coming home late,” Midorima grumbles.

“What? That’s it?” Aomine starts. “You’re so needy!”

“I’m the one who’s supposed to have night shifts but he’s been coming home even later than me!” Midorima argues defensively. “And I don’t want to hear that from someone who flew all the way to Hong Kong when Momoi-san went on a business trip.”

“It’s called being a good boyfriend!” Aomine shouts back with a blush.

“Aominecchi, don’t make fun of him!”

“It’s normal to miss your partner,” Akashi backs him up. “I miss Kouki all the time when I have to stay at the office.”

“That’s not the only problem,” Midorima adds. “With Kazunari not around so much of the time, I can’t find a good opportunity to ask him out, let alone propose.”

He huffs and leans back in his seat, missing the looks of surprise on his friends’ faces.

“Mido-chin, you’re going to ask Taka-chin to marry you?”

“Of course. I even bought a ring and everything.”

“Ehhh?! When did you—?!”

Midorima rummages through his pocket and fishes out a velvet box. He opens it and shoves it in their faces proudly, not realizing that the ring was facing him and all they could see was the back of the box. Kise takes it from his hands and cradles the box in his palm, staring in awe at the elegant, silver band. The others huddle around him, peering into the box as well, and Aomine lets out a whistle.

“Sweet.”

“Thank you,” Midorima says smugly, plucking the box from Kise’s hands and keeping it safely back in his pocket.

“Takao-kun would be very happy,” Kuroko assures and he believes it.

“I hope so,” Midorima mutters, letting his guard down and showing his friends that some part of him always feels like he doesn’t deserve Takao.

“Of course he will!” Kise exclaims. “He’ll definitely say yes!”

“I know that. The proposal is only the first step. There’s still the issue of legalizing our marriage. I’ve chosen a few destinations, like Canada, Sweden, maybe America. Then there’s wedding planning and the logistics of flying the attendees over. You all will be invited so don’t look at me like that. Obviously the whole affair will be rather modernized but I’d prefer if there are some Japanese elements.”

“Wow Midorimacchi, you really thought this through huh.”

“Of course,” Midorima says firmly and then softly. “I love him.”

“Mido-chin is so serious even when he’s drunk and rambling.”

“I’m not drunk!” he argues, convinced that his red face is a result of an inevitable embarrassment instead of the effects of alcohol.

“I’m happy for you Midorima,” Akashi says with a smile. “I trust you will make a wise decision with who your best man is going to be.”

The former Shuutoku shooter eyes his friend warily.

“Of course…”

“Then,” Akashi says and raises his glass for a toast. “To Midorima’s and Takao’s happiness.”

“Un!” they all say with the resounding clinks.

When Midorima was finally delivered home by his friends (because his house was the first stop and they wanted to say something to Takao), the former point guard is greeted by a rainbow-coloured group of friends with his half-conscious boyfriend being held up by Murasakibara.

He’s taken aback by the sight but anticipates the story of what really went down tonight from his boyfriend when he’s sober. For now, he thanks the group and takes Midorima from Murasakibara. Before they left however, Akashi leaves Takao with a simple message.

“You might want to come home earlier for now.”


	6. on a sunny tuesday afternoon

**on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair**

Midorima removes his glasses and rubs sore hands over tired eyes. He’s been perusing these reports for the past hour? Hours? He honestly didn’t know. It’s easy to lose track of time while buried in a mountain of work when you’re starting out your career as a neurosurgeon. He glances at the clock in his office and sighs when he sees it’s already 2pm. Which means he just missed lunch time for the 3rd day in a row.

As if right on time, his stomach grumbles and Midorima’s grateful that he’s alone. That would have been embarrassing. He contemplates on getting a late lunch, but the stack of paperwork on his desk is daunting. Just as he was weighing the pros and cons, the door clicks open to reveal the one person he last expects to see.

“Hey Shin-chan!” Takao greets cheerfully and invites himself into Midorima’s office.

“Kazunari,” he says in lieu of a greeting. “What are you doing here?”

While he was more than happy to see Takao, his personal pick-me-up in dreary times, he wonders what brought the man to his workplace today. He decides to ignore the fact that he had not knocked before entering, a bad habit of his.

“Brought you something,” Takao answers excitedly. He lifts the plastic bag he was carrying and places it on Midorima’s desk before taking the contents out.

It was a bentou lunch.

Midorima gazes at the food, then looks up at Takao, who offers an elaboration.

“I know you’ve been skipping lunch,” he chides.

“How do you know?”

“You eat way more than you usually do for dinner. And that’s pretty telling, because you eat like bird.”

“I do not eat like a bird,” Midorima retorts as Takao takes a seat opposite him, the one meant for patients. Regardless, he removes the plastic cover and welcomes the surprisingly pleasant smell, considering it was store-bought. He says a thanks for the food but before he digs in, glances at Takao.

“Thanks for this.”

“Don’t mention it,” Takao replies with a happy smile and watches as Midorima takes a bite, and another and another. So he arrived just in time.

“Don’t you have work?” he asks after several mouthfuls.

“Half day,” Takao answers coolly and takes the opportunity to roam around Midorima’s office. He doesn’t visit very often so he grabs any chance he can to explore the one other place his lover spends most of his waking time in. The office is small but Midorima utilizes the space efficiently, such that it seems spacious.

There is the desk, several shelves that display an impeccably neat array of medical books and references in alphabetical order, a cabinet on which a plastic model of the human brain was propped, and a small couch. Takao thinks it could do with a tad of personal touch, it exuded too much professionalism at the moment.

But its saving grace was the large window overlooking the city and if you looked down towards the right, you could see the garden and note how it changes colours with the seasons. Today, it’s verdant, being in the late spring. Takao stands by the window and looks upon the little children scurrying around the garden, full of spirit with another passing school day.

Midorima allows Takao to occupy the time by exploring his office; he never seems to be able to keep still for too long after all. But Takao has abandoned his exploration and instead, stands still and silently by the window. Midorima ignores his still-hungry stomach and settles his attention on the raven-haired man. He has his hands in his jacket pocket and his gaze is fixated on something or someone. His eyes are soft at the edges and Midorima thinks he can look endearing without even trying.

The busy doctor allows his eyes to linger on the sinewy frame of his lover before dropping them to the food in front of him. It’s store-bought, a little soggy, and probably didn’t cost much, but Midorima thought about how Takao spent his half-day off to make a trip down to his workplace and was thoughtful enough to stop by a food stall so his partner wouldn’t have to starve for another day.

Midorima understands completely that it’s really the thought that counts. He watches Takao again, who seems transfixed by the view before him. Attentive, considerate, loving Kazunari. His Kazunari. Standing in front of him with curved lips and the afternoon sunlight glowing in his raven hair. The simple scene is all it takes to get him hooked on Takao’s ethereal charm. Midorima forgets that he’s still in the middle of a workday. And all of a sudden, he doesn’t want him to leave.

“Kazu, stay,” he requests in an almost-whisper.

“Hm?” Takao turns to face him, having missed the soft imploration from his lover’s lips.

“ _Stay with me_ ,” he repeats. “Until I’m done?”

Takao chuckles lightly and leaves his vigil by the window, joining Midorima at the desk.

“ _I wasn’t planning on doing anything else._ ”


	7. in awe

**in awe, the first time you realized it**

Takao’s shoes squeak as he dribbles the ball past imagined enemies and stops in his tracks when he pretends one of them was standing in front of him, guarding the post. He bounces the ball through his legs and side-steps, catching his partner in the range of his Hawk Eyes. With practised coordination, Takao passes the ball and it lands exactly where he intended it. Into the opened palms of Midorima Shintarou, who was already in position and ready to shoot.

The second his capable hands touch the ball, Midorima follows through with the movement and sends the ball flying through a high arc, sinking it predictably into the hoop without so much of a graze to the rim.

The orange ball falls onto the court and bounces, each bounce followed by an echo into the empty court. It joins the other balls on the floor, a testament of every successful combination pulled off by Shuutoku’s very own light and shadow.

Midorima hears Takao pant and take a deep breath.

“It never fails to take my breath away every time,” the point guard admits with a blend of reverence and pride, wiping the back of his hand across his upper lip and staring at the hoop as if it had anything more to show.

Midorima doesn’t know if he was referring to their signature move, or his impeccable shot, but he admits that executing this move took his breath away too. He never imagined trusting someone so much that he’d put his hopes into such a risky act, that he would even entertain the possibility of making a shot he wasn’t 100% sure of.

“That’s all for today yeah?” Takao asks rhetorically, heading over to pick up the balls. “Let’s head back.”

Midorima allows himself to stare at Takao’s back, just for a while, before he helps him with packing up. Takao looks pretty small in the distance, but then again, so are stars. And like one, Takao burns brightly in his life.

It used to be a mere spark. Ignited when the raven-haired boy promised to send him a roaring pass. And a roaring pass he did send. Time and time again, that Midorima feels his hands were made to receive passes from this boy.

Then the spark grew and kindled a fire within him. In the midst of acknowledging him, a vow Takao worked so hard towards and a vow he did keep, Midorima fell in love with him.

He fell in love with a boy who dared to call him by an unapproved nickname, who was too loud and too carefree, but a boy who brightened his days and brought colours into his life and put a rare smile on his face, who stood by his side despite everything.

There could have been a thousand other people who took that place, who could have been Shuutoku’s new point guard and Midorima’s partner. But by fate’s design, that person turned out to be one Takao Kazunari. And Midorima was infinitely grateful for that.

Because if it were any other person, he doesn’t think he would get along with them as well as he did with Takao. He doesn’t think he would have acquired such a treasured existence. He doesn’t think he would have known what it was like to fall so deeply and so helplessly in love with another.

Takao stirs up a storm in his heart and makes him feel assemblages of emotions that are new to him. Sometimes, they made him confused or threw him into a turmoil, but the eye of the storm is where he knows his feelings are true and certain. And amongst all the confusion and turbulence of navigating new territories, Midorima is awed.

He is awed, not only at how Takao gave him his whole heart, but also at how willingly he would give his in return.

He would entrust his heart and the entirety of his feelings into the boy in front of him, because—

“I love you.”

The declaration escapes his lips for the first time, uttered so impulsively that it hangs in the air between them, waiting to be accepted and risking to be rejected. It rolled off the tip of his tongue more easily and naturally than he imagined, when he used to blush at the mere thought of saying those three words, or admit it in his mind.

Takao stands stock still under the board, eyes wide and a ball in his hands. He looks at Midorima searchingly and the ace meets his gaze intently, refusing to evade what is always present but unsaid. The silence is soon broken by Takao’s own laughter, soft and gentle like Midorima’s never heard before. He hides his face with the ball but Midorima notices the light blush dusting his cheeks.

He can feel his own face heating up, but the words have been said and he will not regret it.

Takao collects himself and spins the ball with his nimble fingers before looking right at Midorima.

“Shin-chan,” he calls.

His chest rises and he lifts the ball, putting his strength into the pass he sends Midorima’s way. Like always, the ball lands where he intends for it. Right into Midorima’s opened palms. It hits his skin strongly and he has to catch the ball with both hands. Midorima knows the pass was not made with pure strength, but with resolution as well.

“Can you feel it?” Takao asks. “My feelings for you.”

“Yes,” he breathes. “I can.”

The ball feels familiar in his hands and he shoots. Predictably, impeccably, it sinks through the hoop without so much of a graze to the rim.


	8. as we huddle together

**as we huddle together, the storm raging outside**

Another flash of lightning illuminates the sky for a fraction of a second, reflecting the pair of lovers in the window. Soon after, a peal of thunder follows, so loud and cracking that Takao would have been startled if not for the strong arms that wrapped around his frame protectively.

Midorima and Takao were sitting by the bay window seat in their living room, an addition to the house requested by Midorima, who thought being able to look out into the city landscape was relaxing. It proved to be, especially when they’re huddled together behind the tall windows, wrapped cosily in a thick blanket with each other as company.

Midorima was sitting behind Takao, who was nestled in between his legs and leaning inwards so that his back met with Midorima’s chest. They were dressed in thin t-shirts and sweatpants even though it was cold outside, but the blanket and each other’s presence provided all the warmth they needed.

The rain kept Midorima in a pensive mood and he felt contented to have Takao in his arms like that, not doing anything or saying anything, but just being there. He can tell the rain’s putting Takao in a calm mood, because he’s so relaxed and soft in his embrace, chest rising and falling steadily.

They look out into the city as the storm rages on outside, raindrops pattering against the window panes noisily and blurring the scenery until the street lamps look like orange balls of lights. When a bolt of lightning splits the sky asunder, Midorima instinctively brings Takao closer.

“Shin-chan,” Takao drawls after some time.

“Hm?”

“You’re going to have your lecture at the university hospital next week right?”

“Yes. On Thursday.”

“Then I’ll clear my schedule for that day okay? Make sure you save me a seat!”

Midorima blinks down at Takao, a little taken aback at his partner’s willingness to put his work aside, considering the lecture was meant for medical students and practitioners in the field. But it was an achievement on Midorima’s part and he had been both excited and nervous about it. Standing in front of a crowd wasn’t exactly his forte but the lecture wasn’t an opportunity to be missed. His mentor had recommended him to the board, after which they had requested of him to come down to the university hospital as a special guest lecturer.

“Are you sure?” Midorima asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Takao to be there. If anything, he wanted the comfort that Takao brings if he were to stand in front of an auditorium of people.

“Of course!” Takao says without hesitation. “Ah, but I’m going to have to reschedule the meeting with Tanaka-san. I’d better prepone it since he hates delays. Don’t worry, I’ll be there no matter what Shin-chan!”

“You’d do that?”

“You know I’d do anything for you.”

“I know,” Midorima says softly and presses a kiss to Takao’s head. “Thank you.”

Sometimes, Midorima wonders what he did to deserve Takao. And sometimes, he thinks it’s because he saved the world in a previous life. How else could he have had the wonderful chance to build a life with the man in his arms? He must have done something so great and noble that fate rewarded him with Takao Kazunari.

Maybe he stopped World War from happening in an alternate universe, or emerged victorious in an intergalactic war, or cured cancer, or ended world hunger and poverty. Regardless, it must have been quite the achievement because wonderful, beautiful, Takao was snuggled comfortably in brash, stoic, Midorima’s arms and he can’t think of a better gift.

“What are you thinking about?” Takao asks when the silence was heavy, craning his neck to study his lover’s face.

“Just thinking…” Midorima starts, tightens his hold on Takao and murmurs into his hair, _“What did I ever do to deserve you?”_

“Hmm…” Takao starts, as if he’s seriously pondering over an answer. He looks up as he offers, “Probably saved the world in a previous incarnation?”

Midorima smiles at that. Takao always had a knack of transforming his thoughts into words. It’s a sort of chemistry that turned into telepathy after years of living with and learning about each other inside out. But perhaps Takao had been contemplating it?

The former point guard was not one to put himself on a pedestal, so for him to say that Midorima probably accomplished a noble feat to deserve him was merely his way of injecting humour into a topic that could otherwise turn out to be gloomy.

Midorima decides to play along and says, “Probably.”

Takao chuckles and leans into his shoulder.

“And I’ll do it again,” he mumbles, voice above a whisper but Takao catches it nonetheless.

“Then I’ll see you again,” he answers with certainty.

_In the next life. And the next. And the one after that._

_Because they’ll always find each other. And everything will always fall into place._

The rain was not letting up and finally deeming their bedroom a more attractive location, Midorima gathers Takao in his arms and scoops him up, eliciting a surprised gasp from him. Takao encircles his arms around Midorima’s neck to prevent himself from falling off, laughing as he’s carried off like a princess and not bothering himself with the sheets that were dragging on the floor.

“What are you doing Shin-chan?”

“What do you think?”

Midorima thought it was pretty obvious, but Takao pretends not to know.

“Bringing me back to the room to cuddle? It is cuddle weather after all.”

“Better,” Midorima responds succinctly, closing the door with his heel.

When he hears Takao gasp his name— _Shintarou…_ —he takes a moment to savour the way it escapes his parted lips before it’s lost in the sound of the unceasing rain outside.


	9. not said to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you read this prompt, you’d probably think it’s gonna be angsty but being the sap that I am, I decided to write it with a twist.

**not said to me**

Takao steps into their entranceway and toes off his shoes, panting a little from his brisk walk home in the cold weather. He had gone to the nearest store to get some supplies they were running out of. There was no need to hurry back, but he wanted to see his family. He shrugs off his coat and doesn’t bother hanging it on the clothes hanger, just throws it over the couch in favour of making his way to the room with haste.

He leaves the plastic bag containing baby powder on the dining table, planning only to store it when Shin-chan nags at him to.

It’s well into the night and Takao knows she should be sleeping at this hour (if nothing goes wrong), so he makes it a point to be extra quiet when he enters the nursery room. He presses the handle down and pushes the door open with utmost care, relieved when he doesn’t even make a sound. The last thing he wants is to wake her up and then they’d have to coax her to sleep all over—

His heart jumps delightfully and a quiet elation blooms in his chest. It looks like he didn’t have to worry about waking her up at all, because she’s sound asleep in his long-time boyfriend’s, now husband’s steady arms. Takao doesn’t move from his spot at the door, too absorbed in the blissfully domestic scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

Midorima is cradling their daughter in his arms, swaying slowly and rocking his arms in a steady rhythm. She lays nestled against his chest, chubby face peaceful with sleep. It was rare for Takao to be able to witness such a loving scene. It wasn’t that Midorima wasn’t a doting father, God knows he’s the most caring and devoted (though a little anxious) father a child could be blessed with. But with the nature of his job, he’s the one who (grudgingly) spends less time with their six-month old daughter.

He doesn’t realize that Takao’s been standing at the door silently watching them, as his eyes never leave the little girl in his arms. Midorima slips an arm out carefully and brushes her soft hair with his taped fingers. She doesn’t stir. He bends down and nuzzles her head and Takao feels his chest tighten.

Midorima gazes down at his daughter, the corners of his mouth upturned at the slightest bit and his green eyes noting how small and vulnerable she was. She fuelled his desire to protect and in that moment, Midorima was so glad he let himself be persuaded to adopt. He can safely say it was one of the best choices he made in his life (the best was marrying Takao Kazunari).

Midorima is overcome with so much love for the baby girl in his arms and for the man who would be raising her with him that he whispers without realizing (just loud enough for Takao to catch), “ _I love you._ ”

Takao almost gasps but catches himself, letting his emotions course through his veins instead. It was such an intimate moment he almost feels as if he was intruding. Even in the dark, he can see how Midorima’s eyes are full of love and promise, and it makes him want to melt into a puddle.

Discontented with just witnessing the affectionate scene silently, Takao clears his throat softly. Midorima turns his head swiftly to the door, still very much aware not to wake the baby up. As Takao pads his way towards them, he notices the blush creeping up his husband’s cheeks.

Midorima adjusts the baby in his arms and speaks in a hushed tone, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Takao answers vaguely, slipping his arm around Midorima’s waist and gently catching their daughter’s tiny finger with his free hand. Midorima grunts in reply, slightly embarrassed for getting caught in such an unguarded moment.

Takao decides not to say anything about it; that moment belongs to them.

“Did she wake up when I was gone?” he asks in a whisper.

Midorima shakes his head. “Sound asleep. The baby powder?”

“On the dining table.”

Takao rests his head on Midorima’s shoulder, playing with their daughter’s fingers lightly. A comfortable silence blankets the room as they stood in front of the crib, showering their child with fondness.

“I wanted to hold her,” Midorima softly says, the words taking the form of an explanation for an unspoken question.

Takao cranes his neck to smile at Midorima, whose blush has gotten darker, and leans up to kiss him on the cheek. “I know, Shin-chan.”

Their hushed conversation is cut short when the baby stirs in Midorima’s arms, opening her small mouth in a big yawn. Midorima and Takao hold their breaths as they stare down at her, praying that she doesn’t wake up crying. To their utmost relief, her eyes stay closed and she simply shifts her head so that her cheek presses against Midorima’s chest.

“Let’s put her back in the crib,” Takao suggests, shoulders relaxing.

Midorima nods in agreement and rocks her a few more times before lowering her onto the soft mattress below. He tucks her in while Takao fiddles with the baby monitor to make sure it’s running properly. With a final caress on her cheek, they leave the nursery room as Takao slips his hand into Midorima’s.

When they’re back in their own bedroom, Midorima climbs into bed while Takao changes into more comfortable clothes. He joins him just as the former shooting guard is removing his glasses and settling them on the night stand. Midorima takes the baby monitor and checks that their daughter is still fast asleep safely, just for good measure. Even though she’s sleeping soundly, his eyebrows are knitted together, worrying needlessly as usual.

Takao notices his preoccupation and has to pluck the monitor out of his hands.

“Shin-chan, she’s fine,” he assures and places the device on his side of bed.

“What if she wakes up crying?”

“Then I’ll handle it,” he promises, a soft glint in his eyes because Shin-chan is so adorable even when he’s a worrywart. “I’m on night duty this time, remember?”

“Okay…” Midorima relents and pulls the cover over the both of them. Takao snuggles up to his chest and Midorima wraps his arm around his waist lazily. Just as he’s about to push everything to the back of his mind, Midorima suddenly says, “If you need me—”

“Then I’ll call you,” Takao finishes for him, keeping his eyes closed and face buried in the crook of Midorima’s neck.

Before he lets sleep take over, Takao says, “You’re going to be an amazing dad Shin-chan, I know it.”

In place of replying, Midorima pulls Takao closer into his arms and presses his nose into his hair.


End file.
